Chocolate Test
by animaniac135
Summary: First question: What is Matt's real name. Second question: What it Matt's type of blood? Third question: What is the best way to eat chocolate? "Just let me show you Mattie." Mello & Matt. Yaoi Lemon don't like don't read please


**Author's note: Okay this says Matt's real name and Mello's real name! So anyways I really felt like writing a Matt and Mello because I absolutely LOVE that pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**

Matt leaned back against the counter watching the blond rage in front of him. A cigarette hung between his lips "Where are they Matt! I know you hid them!"

Matt just chuckled softly at him making the leather clad boy even madder.

He was tearing his hair out stomping around the kitchen of their crappy apartment "Why don't you look in the cupboard." The red headed gamer suggested quietly, "That is where they were last."

"I already looked there!" he screamed loudly. Matt played his PSP "Yeah okay well we probably have them somewhere. You do live in this house."

Mello strode over to Matt throwing the gamer's PSP at the wall. It crumbled down to the floor in two pieces. Matt sighed that was the third one broke this week.

Mello pulled the goggles off showing emerald green eyes, "Did you really have to do that?"

Mello pushed Matt against the wall and pinned his arms above his head. "Where is the fucking chocolate? You know where some is." He hissed in his ear.

"Yeah at the supermarket you fucking idiot. Stop slamming me into things." Matt said calmly shoving Mello away from him.

"The market is too far away!" He pouted.

"Fine we can have a little competition and it you win I will give you some but if I win you have to shut up... And buy me a new game."

"Fine what is this so called contest? And it better not take long."

"Oh it won't it is just a test."  
"A test? Are you trying to mock me? I have aced almost every test." Matt just chuckled

"Would you like to do something more time consuming?" Mello glared at him "Where is this test?"

"I'll just write them down. Come on I'll give you chocolate after you finish." The redhead said turning to walk down the hallway.

Mello stalked after him growling. Matt walked to the bedroom and opened the door letting Mello go in first.

"What in the hell are we doing in here!"

"Because I know there is paper in here." He said simply. He got on his hands and knees grabbing a piece of paper and pencil from the drawer.

He started writing down questions pausing for a second to scratch his nose. Mello watched him intently waiting for him to finish.

When he was finally done Mello snatched the test eager to get his chocolate. First question: What is Matt's real name?

Mello scoffed he really is mocking me and he quickly wrote down 'Mail Jeevas.' Okay next question What is Matt's blood type?

Mello quickly wrote down 'Type O' and went to read the last question. _A test with only three questions on it? What the hell Matt? _Last question: What is the best way to eat chocolate?

When he read it he couldn't help but laugh hysterically "If you want to have the answer to 3 I can just show you." Mello purred turning around to look at Matt.

He was already there three chocolate bars in hand and a container of chocolate syrup. "You are so horny."

Mello growled crawling towards the end of the bed where Matt stood. Mello jumped Matt pushing him to the floor the chocolate bars flying from his hands.

Mello pinned Matt's arms above his head and attacked his neck. "Ngnn M-Mello." The blond looked up smiling wickedly "Yes Mattie?"

Matt replied by grinding himself against Mello's straining erection.

They rubbed together wanting even more friction. Matt ran his hand up a leather clad leg stopping at his thigh. Matt rolled them so he was on top, he looked down at the blonde beneath him

"Come on Mello you still haven't answered the question yet." Mello laughed and drew the chocolate syrup closer

"All in good time, love." He kissed him forcefully pushing them both up, and tumbling on the bed.

Mello landed on top of Matt chocolate sauce in hand. He discarded it and started pulling at Matt's stripped shirt their lips still locked.

Tongues tussled with each other fighting to take off the other's shirt. Mello slid his hand up Matt's shirt teasing the hard nub.

Matt squirmed underneath him grinding their groins together. He groaned trying to get more friction. Matt grabbed the zipper of Mello's vest between his teeth and pulled it down slowly, exposing Mello's muscled chest.

Matt ran his tongue back up Mello's chest and sucked lightly on one of his nipples, his finger playing with the other.

Mello arched his back his arousal pressing into Matt's thigh. He slowly rubbed up and down, Matt heard the sound of a cap being opened, and smiled

"Here is your answer, love." Mello purred dripping some onto Matt's chest.

He ran his tongue up his chest savoring the taste in his mouth, and the feeling of Matt shuttering underneath him. Mello dipped his tongue and ran his fingers down to Matt's belt buckle.

He fiddled with it for awhile before the damned thing finally came off. He pulled Matt's pants down with his boxers. Mello nipped at the soft skin on Matt's thigh.

Who bucked his hips up in want, whimpering, and mewling slightly. Mello drifted upwards kissing Matt, sucking on his bottom lip. He rubbed circles on Matt's thigh just away from what he really wanted. Matt whined and bucked his hips again begging Mello silently.

Cinnamon entwined with chocolate as Matt tried to get Mello to stroke him. Mello finally coated his hand with chocolate and started pumping Matt's hardened length slowly.

He moaned, panting heavily "Mmore Mello." He struggled to get out. Mello smiled wickedly and bent down licking Matt's chocolate covered cock.

He slid his tongue on the underside of Matt's shaft licking up the chocolate there. Mello deep throated him sucking and bobbing his head up and down.

Loving the sounds coming from Matt's throat. Matt let out a loud moan and came in Mello's mouth. He swallowed all of Matt easily and licked off the remaining chocolate and cum.

Mello coated three of his fingers in the sticky substance. Trailing his fingers to Matt's entrance he teased it for a second until pushing two fingers in.

He made scissoring motions stretching Matt out, he then added a third finger, and caused Matt to cry out softly. Mello thrusted his fingers into Matt making him cry out in pure pleasure.

He moaned loudly pushing down on the fingers, trying to get them deeper into him, and Mello took them out earning a whimper from Matt.

He positioned himself and thrust in with one stroke. Matt bit back a cry of pain; no matter how many times they did this it always hurt.

Mello started moving slowly trying to find Matt's prostate again. He bite and sucked on every bit of skin Mello could get his mouth on living little love bites.

Matt dug his nails into Mello's hips creating marks in them. Matt screamed in ecstasy as Mello thrusted into his prostate. Mello pounded into Matt each time hitting the bundle of nerves harder.

Mello knew their climax was coming but he wasn't done yet. He pulled out of Matt and got him on his hands and knees.

Mello softly bit Matt's shoulder collecting the drops of blood there before thrusting into Matt again with no warning "Mihael!" He screamed throwing his head back. Mello thrusted into him even harder (if that was possible) panting loudly.

The headboard and bed banged against the wall making a deep 'thump' every time Mello pounded into him. Mello grabbed Matt's weeping dick pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Matt moaned with pleasure and came in Mello's hand. Soon after Mello came his seed coating Matt's walls. They rode out their orgasms and collapsed breathing raggedly.

"How did I do on the test Mattie?" Mello asked panting.

"You get an A+." Matt said teasingly, "I should give you tests more often."

"I think the neighbors hate us. That wall is definitely not soundproof and it's not like this was our first time." Mello chuckled.

"You're probably right, princess. You want to give them another show? He asked jokingly.

"Yeah we should." Mello said kissing Matt hungrily.

"Yeah and I'm the horny one?" Matt said stroking Mello's half aroused cock.

"Oh shut up." He growled.

-Meanwhile-  
"Those damn neighbors are at it again! You have to do something about it!" a man screamed at the owner downstairs.

"I'm sorry sir but what those boys do is not my concern and I can't just tell them to stop." He replied apologetically.

The man screamed in frustration stomping out of the office.

**Author's note: I got the answers from Death Note 13 if anyone wanted to know. Review if you like! **

**Oh and I should be coming out with even more Death Note fan fics and another Ciel and Sebastian that is in process right now. I have about three chapters but I want to know what I'm going to do next so I don't leave you guys all hanging.**


End file.
